The Dark Future
by Lost in A World of Pain
Summary: A story where Voldemort has ascended to power, Dumbledore is dead, as is Snape, killed by his own daughter! Read more to find out.... Please read and review! This story has been UPDATED! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

All right all, I'm now going to re-write my first fic. I've heard the complaints, it's too long, put it into chapters. I was going to do this but seeing as nobody ever read it I decided not to. Now however I'm looking at it and don't like what I see. So I'm going to re-write it anyway. I hope this time however that maybe more people will read it. Now, I'm going to get to the writing of the first chapter and I hope that somebody reviews it. Onward!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Co. They are all trademarks of Warner Bros. Inc. and JK Rowling. I do however own the pitiful plot.  
  
~@~  
  
The wind howled through the air. Loose leaves on the ground were quickly plucked up and swept by the winds currents. The weather was miserable and generally unpleasant. It had been raining for the past few days. Now however the downpour had let up and was merely a fine mist of rain. Most people were indoors enjoying a nice warm fire while sitting under a comfortable blanket. This was indoor weather. However there was one individual that wasn't enjoying this weather. In fact, this person was outside at this very moment.  
  
As the person exhaled the air would form small misty vapors. It was cold, yet the person seemed un-phased by this standing stoically in position looking at his wristwatch every now and again. To the normal person, this would seem normal, a person examining his or her watch as if waiting for somebody. However, this watch was not as normal as it appeared to be. It was in fact a very extraordinary watch. When used properly it would reveal not only the time and date, but also the locations of specified individuals.  
  
The figure sighed and yet another small vapor appeared after the exhalation. The rain started to fall harder again and the person examined their watch again. He looked in the window of a small nearby tavern, seeing the dim lights shining through the darkened windows. It was as if the light beckoned him inside, inviting him to the most likely warmer interior.  
  
"He's late again. He knows I hate it when people are late." The figure muttered silently and smirked a little, thinking to the bygone days of youth when he didn't really care about being on time that much.  
  
The person was snapped out of his train of thought when he felt a hand on his shoulder. In one quick motion he grabbed the hand, turned his body and twisted the persons arm. With the agility of a cat he was behind the owner of the hand in an instant, twisting the arm and ready to snap it in an instant.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, WHOA!! It's only me!" The owner of the arm shouted out in shock.  
  
"Rebeire? Is that you?" the man said still firmly gripping the other mans arm.  
  
"Yes! YES! It's me mate! Damn it, let go, before you snap my arm off!" The man called Rebeire yelled.  
  
"Alright, alright. But you should know better Rebeire. You're late." The man said slowly releasing Rebeire's arm.  
  
"Right, sorry, it's this weather. Everything seems to slow down if you know what I mean." Rebeire said rubbing his arm.  
  
"No I don't. Just because muggles are affected thusly in this weather, does not mean that we are. I expect more of you Rebeire. Now let's get down to business." The man said in a dark and menacing voice.  
  
Rebeire shivered at the way the man answered him.  
  
"Er, yeah, right, sorry mate. This stuff happens." Rebeire said in a nervous voice.  
  
The other man rose an eyebrow in suspicion but made nothing of it.  
  
"Right, let's go then. We should have been at the rendezvous point five minutes ago! We must hurry up, we can't keep the contact waiting." The man said and then walked off in a hurried manner.  
  
"Oh yes, right mate. We mustn't be late for the contact." Rebeire said with a strange tone in his voice.  
  
He then ran after what seemed his superior and kept in step with him.  
  
~@~  
  
After a few moments of walking the two men arrived to their destination. They had gone through a series of dark alleyways and one or two secret passages hidden to the untrained eye. Soon they arrived in front of a two- story building that looked very dilapidated. Standing in front of the door and looking to see that nobody was around the figure knocked on the door. He knocked once, three times, once and then twice. Slowly the door swung open and creaked its hinges complaining for the lack of oil on it to make the swinging process easier.  
  
They stepped onto the first floor and went through another hidden passage in the room. Upon entering the small room they had to adjust their eyes to the dim light, which was provided by only a solitary candle. After blinking a few times his eyes were finally accustomed to the light settings. A small square table was in the center of the room surrounded by three chairs. The figure sat down with a sigh feeling his tired muscles ache and relax as he sat down.  
  
"Right, you wait here mate, I'm going to go and make sure that nobody followed us. Never can be too careful." Rebeire said starting to leave.  
  
"What do you mean followed? Nobody has ever successfully followed me and lived to tell the tale. I was double-checking as we were making our way here Rebeire. I always check you know that." The man said in harsh tone, the end being filled with suspicion.  
  
"Er, yeah, I know that. But like I said, one can never be too careful eh? Look, it's just a precaution." Rebeire said and quickly disappeared.  
  
The other man took his hat off his head and shook it off getting rid of the water that was still on it. He may have looked weary, because he was, but his mind was working at a mile a minute at this point. Many questions were springing up in his mind. Questions like: 'Why was Rebeire acting so suspiciously? Why was he late in the first place? And why does he have this uneasy feeling in his stomach?' A feeling of some sort of impending doom seemed to be setting in.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted as Rebeire came back followed by another person. He looked at his friend as he sat down and then at the other person. Judging by body size and the light way the person walked, the ease of step, he assumed that this was a woman. Strange, he thought, that the person they were to meet was a woman. He was sure the contact was a man. He shrugged, maybe he was just getting old or paranoid. Most likely both he thought and allowed himself an inward smile while he maintained his stone like facial features. He noted that the other person was also wearing a hat, but it showed no sign of wetness meaning that this person has been waiting for a while or hadn't been out at all.  
  
"Well mate, I'm back and look who I ran into!" Rebeire gestured to the other person that had just sat down and he seated himself.  
  
He looked at the seated figure, the one he assumed was a woman, and looked at her with his cold eyes. He was sure he saw her shudder when he did this. Often people had shuddered or felt uneasy under his gaze when they had something to hide. Many whom he had interrogated had cracked within minutes. He was about to open his mouth and speak when Rebeire spoke first.  
  
"I see you've taken off your hat, good idea that mate. Makes our job that much easier." he said and started chuckling.  
  
This comment quickly alerted him, but not quickly enough because before he could move for his wand he found himself flat on the floor having been blasted by a pre-prepared spell. He lay gasping for breath as he felt the world around him start to spin and then slowly become fuzzy until he was enveloped by the darkness offered by unconsciousness.  
  
~@~  
  
Right, there we go, that's chapter one done. There is still a number of chapters in this story, I'll get to working on chapter two now. I don't know it chapter three will immediately follow, I want to first get some response before I carry on. Now that the story is going to be put into chapters, it should make reading easier. Please give me some feedback; it would really be appreciated, as I would like to improve this story as much as possible.  
  
Cheers Lost in a World of Pain 


	2. Chapter 2

Alright then, I've not gotten any feedback because I've not given any a chance to. I am immediately following chapter one up with chapter two so that the previous chapter will make more sense. I was very vague with what will be my main character and will still be so until later in the story. I feel it gives the story a little suspense. If you don't like this, then please feel free to let me know. All two of you who may have read this story before, you'll understand why I'm being so mysterious about him. Now, on to the writing of chapter two!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Co. They are trademarks and owned by JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Inc. I own the plot, no matter how poor it is, it's still mine.  
  
~@~  
  
Voices faded in and out. Pain flooded in as he regained consciousness. However he made sure that his breathing didn't change pattern or that he moved. The voices became clearer and soon he recognized that the two appeared to be arguing. Dizziness and even a little nausea swept over him and he fought to remain still, not giving any indication that he was now compos mentis.  
  
He could feel that he was lying flat on his back, though he felt as if he were upright, and that he was clearly bound. How strong his bonds were he didn't know. But he didn't dare try and test them, otherwise he would alert his captors that he had regained consciousness. He first wanted a little more time to clear his mind and assess the situation.  
  
The two voices that he heard seemed to be arguing even more than before. They sounded muffled, but he could clearly hear the voice of his former companion Rebeire. He was arguing with a woman. 'The woman from earlier no doubt.' He thought.  
  
"Are you sure that he's not dead? That was one hell of a spell that was unleashed on him. I'll have your head if your advice has killed him." She said angrily.  
  
"Chill mate. Relax, just clam down. This guy is no ordinary man. He's come back from far worse. He'll live, I have no doubt of that. This is one auror that is as tough as nails. You should know. He's killed so many of your kind." There was a brief pause as it sounded like something was being lit and then puffing sound could be heard.  
  
"Ahhh. That's good. Those muggles sure do come up with some nifty stuff. They're not all that bad, clever people they are, living without magic like they do. Cigarettes, you've got to love 'em." Rebeire said in a happy tone as he puffed away at his now lit cigarette.  
  
He (a/n our hero) kept on trying to keep the façade of his being still in an unconscious state. However he soon felt warm breath on his face. It was the woman.  
  
"Hey, I think your friend is with us Reibere." She said smirking and leaning away.  
  
"Well, well, well. What a situation we find ourselves in mate. Oh, c'mon mate, stop pretending, I know you're awake.." And he suddenly stopped as the eyes of the prisoner shot open and glared at him.  
  
Rebeire even dropped his cigarette and coughed as he choked on his own smoke. The prisoner looked all around him as best he could move because as he soon saw he had been tied down on some sort of a table standing upright. He tried to flex his muscles against the tight grip but to no avail. The bonds were strong, as he had suspected. Suddenly the woman's voice filled the room.  
  
"Do not try and break the bonds. No person through pure strength can do that. And don't even think about all of your potions, because we have them as well." She then started cackling with laughter as a dull sense of slight surprise crept into his eyes.  
  
'How did she know about his potions that he carried with him? Hardly anybody knew about them.' He thought. More questions began to flood his mind. He could not shake this uneasy feeling that he knew the voice of this woman. Who was she? How had she known about his potions? Nobody except his most trusted friends knew about them and most were dead, so that left little area to figure this out. More importantly why had Reibere betrayed him? But the woman once again interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Now, I'm sure you're wondering why we've gone to all this liberty to capture you. Hah ha. You see capturing you would be difficult because of your power. Don't try and deny it. This fool here may not realize just how powerful you are, but I do. I was also the one that showed him where your potions were and to get rid of them." She stopped and stood in front of his face as she watched his eyes show traces of anger to this revelation of treachery. Again he looked at Rebeire.  
  
"I'm sorry mate. But let's be honest about the situation and the battle against Lord Voldemort. It's hopeless and I want to be on the winning side. I didn't have any.." But Reibere was interrupted by the powerful and disappointed voice of the prisoner.  
  
"LIAR! You're not sorry. No. You've always been this way. Don't think I've not suspected. I thought it that you might have been the one that gave the information about the whereabouts of the hidden aurors. Now I know it was you!" His voice was filled with anger and cut through Reibere like a hot knife through butter.  
  
"But-but how in the world did you.." Reibere managed to stammer. His mutterings were cut off by the woman.  
  
"Fool! I told you he would know! He's not stupid unlike you! In fact, ever since you became an auror I should say that he suspected you." Then she turned back to the prisoner with a wicked smile on her lips.  
  
"I know who you are potions master."  
  
His eyes were filled with shock as was his face. Such emotions rarely covered his face let alone his eyes. The woman only laughed louder at the look on his face.  
  
"But enough of this pratter. We need information auror, and we want it now!"  
  
"If you think that I will ever give information to the likes of you, your death-eaters or traitors then you are much mistaken." The captured auror said in a cold harsh tone. The woman merely clapped her hands almost in glee.  
  
"Oh I knew you would say that! I just love getting information the hard way." A cruel smile covered her face. The auror could only see her mouth but not her face which was still covered under her hat.  
  
"Get the instruments Reibere!" She said and then cackled so loud that a shiver ran down the spine of the auror.  
  
~@~  
  
Right, there we go, that's it for this chapter. I know it's a lot shorter than most of my other chapters in my other stories, but this was much shorter when it was just part of one long story in a single huge chapter. I hope you've enjoyed it thus far. I won't post any more until next week. Please review it, I'd really appreciate it to see that my efforts to update and upgrade my first fic wasn't useless. Thanks to those that are reading it.  
  
Cheers Lost in a World of Pain 


End file.
